I am not sure you are okay, gorgeous
by 2L d'R
Summary: Post 5x16 : Enzo and Caroline came back from Atlanta, and nothing is simple...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but my own story.

**Caroline's pov**

She couldn't do it. She thought she could. But no. Not when he looked at her with those so similar eyes. Katherine was a bitch, everybody was glad to get ride of her. Silas was a psychopath disappointed by his one true love. But this doppelganger was exactly like Stefan : compassionate, nice, sweet… Hell he was a rescuer ! He was what Stefan would have been if he had been human. So no. She didn't kill him. She brought him back to Mystic Falls, despite Enzo's incessant protests. She made a deal with the Travelers : at the right time, the doppelgänger will be killed, wearing the Gilbert ring, and that's it. He will return to his life in Atlanta. She was very proud of her plan.

So in her not-so-often-quiet-Friday-night, she didn't want to know anything. No Travelers, no creepy plan-doppelganger, no mysterious Markos, no tragedy damon-elena-maybe-stefan, and NO ENZO. After spending a week with him, she needed a break. If she was described as the most talkative girl, well, he was by far her equivalent. It was probably because he had spent several decades trapped alone with his torturers, but still, it was exhausting, and here in her bath, she suddenly felt guilty for having forced her chatter to her friends for years. Yet, Enzo had been a good diversion, although his accent and his petty names keep reminding her of a certain Original Hybride. It felt as good as wrong. She wanted to move on, but memories of them in the forest bubbled to the surface. Damn it !

**Enzo's pov**

She couldn't do it. And he couldn't believe she couldn't do it ! What kind of vampire refuse to kill ?! Well he has the answer now : the kind of Caroline Forbes. During this week with her, he was torn between curiosity and irritation. And desire, of course. It was difficult, near impossible, to not desire a girl like her. Physically at least. For someone supposed to be a talkative person, as bright as the sun, she has been as closed as an old rusty door. He has talked to her, trying to open her up, but nothing.

He was still brooding at the bar, when Damon sat beside him, looking happy.

**_- Here you are ! So how was your week with Blondie ?_**

**_- Quiet._**

**_- Quiet ? A quiet week with Caroline Forbes ? Something is wrong._**

Enzo rolled his eyes. As much as Damon was his friend, he could be a drama queen when he wanted. From what he saw, Caroline was serious, determined, and rather dull.

_**- I don't know what you are talking about : she is just a girl who wants to help her friends. There is nothing exceptional about her.**_

_**- Yet, you are still talking about her…**_ smirked Damon.

**_- No you are the one who is still talking about her. I was just sitting here, drinking my glass, and you came to harass me about Saint Caroline Forbes !_**

Damon looked at him, bemused. And suddenly horrified.

_**- You like her !**_

_**- No I don't. At the beginning, I just wanted her in my bed.**_

_**- Who wouldn't ?**_ Laughed Damon.

**_- But this week with her has definitely made us change our minds._**

**_- Us ?_**

**_- Yes. Me and my penis._**

**_- Ah right. About that. I have a question for you._**

Enzo looked at him, waiting.

**_- Given the time that you spend locked in a cell, how long you haven't had… sex ?_**

Enzo sighed in his drink.

_**- Way too long, dude, way too long…**_

So what do you think of it ? I really would like to hear what you think about it :)

And I have no idea what to do about The Travelers, Markos…etc. So if someone has a good idea, please tell me ! ;)

Oh, and I am French, so I don't know if my English is good, so please tell me :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Caroline's pov**

Well, so much for her quiet evening. She was applying her nail polish when suddenly, Elena rushed in the room, disturbed.

She stopped when she saw Caroline.

_**- Oh ! You are here !**_

_**- Well, obviously.**_

Elena sighed, and sat on her bed.

_**- It's just… I wanted to be alone for a while, so I came here.**_

_**- Well, this is my room too, so sorry but your wish is not gonna be fulfilled here !**_

_**- Wow !**_ Elena put her hands in the air as a sign of peace. _**Easy there ! I didn't say that I wanted you to leave. **__**I was surprised that you were here, I thought you were still in Atlanta ?**_

**- As you can see, I am not. I came back yesterday, and I have been here all the day.**

Caroline wanted to pacify the conversation too, but she could not help talking with reproach in her voice.

After all, she spend the whole week at Atlanta with a guy that nobody know and trust. A call could not, isn't it ?

But Elena didn't seem to catch the reproach and asked :

-_** So, how was Atlanta ?**_

_**- It is a rainy city, with a population of 420,003 inhabitants,**_ answered Caroline, going back at her nails.

She did not particularly want to talk, and hoped that Elena understands. Unfortunately, it seemed that her wish either would not be fulfilled.

The positive side is that she listened more than she spoke.

_**- … I know we are toxic together ! But… I love him ! So much ! We broke up one week ago, and yet, we spend the whole week screwing each other ! what does it mean Caroline ?**_

Elena looked at her with her doe eyes, full of hope, as if Caroline was the goddess of love, and she knew everything.

Ah ! What a joke !

_**- I don't know Elena… Maybe you should spend some time alone ? I mean, REALLY alone.**_

Looking at a puzzled Elena, she explained :

_**- When you broke up with Stefan, you slept with Damon in the week. And… a lot of things happened, and now things seem to have calm down, so maybe you could enjoy it by refocus on yourself ?**_

Caroline said what she thought to be the right thing to do. But looking at her face, she knew that she didn't say what Elena wanted to hear.

_**- Right. As long as I stay away from Damon, everything is fine. That's what you are trying to say, Caroline ?**_

_**- No ! I just wanted to say…**_

_**- Oh save it !**_

On these words, Elena locked herself in the bathroom. Caroline could, and even should have knocked at the door, and tried to talk to her,

but honestly, she was tired of it. She didn't even want to talk, yet she made the effort to, and here is the result.

She hadn't the strength anymore.

So much for her nice evening.

…

6.00 A.M. She probably had the worst night of her life. She spend the time wrestling in her bed, disturbed by the heaven tension in the room.

After their fight, Elena took a bath, put herself to bed, and switch off the light, without saying a single word.

Sighing, Caroline went to the bathroom, and got ready for the day. During the night, she took the decision to leave the room to Elena for the week end, and to go back to Mystic Falls.

She has laundry to do anyway.

And she didn't want to hear Elena complain one more time about her poor little existence, and to gently nod of the head like a good dog. Yes she didn't like Damon, and she never will, she had every rights to do it ! But if Elena loved him, and wanted to be with him, then so be it.

And Stefan deserved someone who would love him unconditionally, and not someone who would say she loves him and yet ogles his brother !

God, thought Caroline in her car, when did she start thinking that about Elena ?

The day she screwed Damon right after having dumped Stefan maybe ?

Yeah right.

…

Since her mother obviously forgot to buy anything edible, she had to go buy a lunch.

As soon as she came in the Mystic Grill, she spotted the vampire whom she spend the week.

By the look of him, he most likely spend the whole night at the bar. As if he sensed her presence, he turned to look right at her.

**_- Well well, here she is ! Gorgeous is in the place !_**

**_- I already told you that : stop with nicknames, it's too much a cliché._**

Approaching him, she could smell whisky and she winced.

_**- Ugh, a shower doesn't hurt, you know ? And clothes do not clean themselves by magic !**_

_**- Well, I would gladly take a shower and a nap, but one : the only place I could go is Damon's, and two : it is also Stefan's and he is not a big fan of me.**_

Caroline couldn't help feeling sorry for him : he had nothing and nowhere to go. On the other hand, she didn't want him at her home.

But she owed him : as much he protested against her idea, he took her defence against the Travelers.

_**- Well, if you want to "take a shower and a nap", you can come at my home. I have laundry to do so it does not bother me.**_

_**- I knew you wanted me !** _chuckled Enzo, wriggling his eyebrows

_**- Hey I only said that to be nice ! And stop doing that with your eyebrows ! How can your eyebrows be so flexible ?**_

**_- You get bored quickly in prison. I had time to train._**

She couldn't help but laughing at the image of Enzo in a cell, trying to wriggle his eyebrows.

**Enzo's pov**

After his discussion with Damon about his sexual life, or rather his absence of sexual life, he spend the night at the bar.

It is not like there was someone waiting for him somewhere.

In the mist of his morose thoughts, he suddenly smelt the perfume of a certain blonde vampire. Turning around, his gaze met Caroline's.

Ensued a discussion about his lack of hygiene, and the flexibility of his eyebrows. And then, when he did not expect it, Caroline laughed.

All of a sudden, he understood what Damon meant by "as bright as the sun" : just by laughing, her eyes was bluer, her gold hair was shaken by her laugh, and we could see her perfect white teeth.

She was truly beautiful.

_**- What ? Why are you staring at me like that ? Do I have something on my face ?**_

She touched her face, panicked. It was funny and a bit sad that a beautiful girl like was that insecure.

**_- Nothing. Just thinking. And I accept your offer, you were right, I do need a shower._**

_**- Okay let's go.**_

The ride in the car was mostly quiet, except Enzo's teasing about her musical taste, at her greatest embarrassment.

Once arrived, he couldn't help but be a bit surprised by the plainness of Caroline Forbes' house.

He always thought that a girl like her lived in a manor like the one of Damon.

More time he spent time with her, and more she became a complex mystery.

**_- You can come in_**, she said, rushing inside.

He followed her upstairs, and she came in her room, and came back with clothes in her arms.

_**- Once in the bathroom give me your clothes so I can clean them. Oh and here are some spare clothes, it should fit.**_

_**- The owner of these clothes won't protest?**_

**_- Well, given the fact he is dead, he won't say much._**

On these words, she left him and went downstairs.

**Caroline's pov**

She heard the shower and went back upstairs to take his clothes. Once in the laundry, she thought about her dad's clothes.

Few weeks after his death, she went alone to his flat to take his things and sell the flat.

She packed them away in the garage and never thought about it again.

She did not want to talk about her father with Enzo : during that week, she had wanted to give the image of a strong and confident girl,

and she was sure that if she told him the truth, this image would be replaced by the image of the weak daddy issues girl that almost everyone had of her.

And curiously, the idea that Enzo thinks that of her was intolerable.

But why ?

**so, what do you think of it ? i really want to hear suggestion for The Travellers :)**


End file.
